Bakura's not in Domino anymore
by jeniashi
Summary: Bakura meets with a Local trouble maker who insults him and gives him creampuffs that make him hallucinate. Please read and review. Sorry summary sucks XD
1. mcd

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh or unicorns.  
...

Bakura-* Sighs* Curse you hikari for making me taking this ridiculous pottery class.* Sees the local trouble maker and grins*

Local Trouble maker- Hey fluffy dude what's poppin'?

Bakura- Not fluffy* grits teeth*

LTM-Ya whatever. Listen Ryou told me not to give you this* Hands him Cream Puff*

Bakura- I Hate cream puffs

LTM- It has umm.. mcd in it?

Bakura- Whats mcd?

LTM- Its in cow

Bakura- Oh well in that case* Takes cream puff and eats it*

LTM- *Laughs*

**************************few ...***********************************************************************************

Bakura- *Sits up rubbing his head* Toto where not in Pottery class anymore

Toto- *Bark bark*

Bakura- AHHH where did you come from?

Toto- My mother

Bakura- Ahh it talks* Takes a stick and plays Toto Ball*

Toto-* Went flying over the moon*

Bakura- Well that was fun. not! Where am I? I should try to get out of here. Or maybe not ..I am missing my class.

Random voice- That is true...

Bakura- AAh who are you?

RV-Im Shizuka!

Bakura- Serenity?

Shizuka- Nah. Serenity is from a badly dubbed version of Yugioh(Sorry not trying to dis 4kids).

Bakura- Um ok? Now where am I?

Shizuka- You are in the Jungle of Bakurayousmokedsomethingfunny.

Bakura- I see. Now can I see you?

Shizuka-Sure hold on* Jumps out of a tree. Looks like Shizuka*

Bakura-Well you look normal enough...AHHHHHH holy Ra your a...a..a..wait what are you?

Shizuka- I'm a landmaid

Bakura- ?

Shizuka- Mermaid on land?

Bakura- Great. Listen you can you take me back to Japan?

Shizuka- * Grins* Nope but I can take you to my leaders.

Bakura- This is starting to sound like a bad movie.

Other Random Voice- Hey I take offense to that

Bakura- Whats with all the random voices?

ORV- I'm the author

Bakura- *Facepalms* What are you on?

Jeniashi- My chair

Shizuka- Lets go!

Jeniashi- And so continue our hero's on their journey* Shizuka and Bakura freeze in a Pokemon like way*

A/N- AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh cursse you writers block* Shakes fist at huge Cement block with a creepy handle bar mustache* Anyway pleasepleaseplease read and review. Oh and I start school tomorow(woot junior year NOT) so i don't know when I can update again.


	2. TREE!

Disclaimer- Don't own and probably wont EVER. There that just crushed my dreams A/N- Thanks to whoever reviewed ...

Jeniashi- when we last left our heroes..

Bakura- *flings shoe at sky* gah shut the f$%^ up!

Jeniasi- hahaha I have your shoe

Bakura- Ahh give me back my shoe baka

Jeniashi- Kay*drops can of SPAM and hits him on head*

Bakura- Shoe not SPAM!

Jeniashi- oh sorry! umm shoes..shoes..oh here *throws a bunch of red high heels at him*

Bakura- Baka i want my shoe!

Jeniashi- where them!

Bakura- No!

Jeniashi- with all the power invested in me I know command you to where the fricken shoes!

Bakura- *puts them on*

Jeniashi- Now continue on your la di fricken way!

Shizuka- *Hooks arms with Bakura* Follow the red brick road! Follow follow follow follow follow the red brick road!

Bakura- Gah bad movie!

Shizuka- Hey look a tree! This way!

Bakura- Why?

Shizuka- Our leaders live in this tree* looks up at huge tree* yup

Bakura- And how exactly do we get in the tree?

Shizuka-* Facepalms then grabs his wrist* Come on! We walk through it!

Bakura- We are gunna smash into it idiot!

Shizuka -Nu-uh*walks up to tree and shoves him into it*

Bakura-AHHHH * knocked out cold*

Shizuka- Oppsie wrong tree! Umm Jeniashi ? What should I do know?

Jeniashi- Ummm I don't know? Hey aren't your leaders in that huge, fancy hot pink with orange polka dotted castle over there?

Shizuka-* Giggles* oppsie how'd I miss that?* Note the castle was right next to her. Normal people would not miss it*

Jeniashi- *Sighs* Im gunna replace you if you screw up again. How many times have I told you not to kill a bishie?

Shizuka- Never

Jeniashi- Oh thats right! I told Chy that! Now how to wake him up? hmmmmmm

...A/n - okay if anyone is reviewing this and has a interesting way to wake up sleeping Bakura feel free to let me know! please! Next chapter The leaders!


	3. simaese butt twins

Disclaimer- If they don't have it on ebay I dont own.  
A/N- Thanks Ayume and Fallen crystal moon. I combined your ideas.  
...

Jeniashi- Wake him up with this.* Hands Shizuka something*

Shizuka- What do I do with it?

Jeniashi- Slap him with it.

Shizuka- *Slaps him*

Bakura-* Sits up so fast he ends up kissing a fish with the head of a bishie named Ryou* Wtf! Hikari?

Jeniashi- Hahhahahah this is a Ryoubow Trout! Anyway continue or else!

Bakura- *Grumbles* Stupid girl and tree!

Shizuka- Come on to the castle we go!* Skips with him to castle* Okay all we do is knock*knocks*

Voice- Password?

Shizuka- Bakura kissed a bishie fishie?

Voice- Yes enter!

Shizuka- * Enters with Bakura*

Bakura- Holy crap on a duck!

Shizuka- Yup ! Pretty amazing huh?

Bakura- * Mouth gaping like the bishie fishie. The castle is hot pink with a bunch of junk that I don't feel like typing* So where do we go?

Shizuka- Umm I don't know? I have never been here before. Oh I know we will ask him*points*

Pointey- Are you lost? * Short with spiky hair*

Bakura- Yugi?

Pointey- Nope Im pointey the littlest elf! Who are you looking for?

Shizuka- Leroy and Elroy!

Pointey- Go through that door and you will find them!

Shizuka- Thanks!8 Goes through door*

Bakura- Holy fudge on a stick!* Sees a centaur with a human male face. He has long pink hair* Who are you?

?- I am Leroy and this is* Turns around to see a unicorn attached to Leroys butt. He has a Handle bar mustache*

?- And I am Elroy Leroys evil twin brother with a awesomer mustache ...  
A/N- Yup next chapter Leroy and Elroys eating habits and a special thanks to my mom and brother for leroy and elroy 


	4. Dead Chiickens

Disclaimer- Nope

A/N- Thanks to whoever reviewed ...

Bakura- Wow you guys are freaky!

Shizuka-* Elbows him*

Elroy- Are you two hungry?

Bakura- I am but what do you eat here?

Leroy- Brookyln!

Brooklyn- Woof woof

Bakura- Ah Joey! Kaiba was right you are a dog!

Brooklyn- * Rolls eyes*

Elroy- Go fetch pencil and dice.

Brooklyn- * Rns off and returns with two boys*

Bakura- Wow Duke and Bakura!

Leroy- Start the machine now please.

Dice- * Starts pumping a machine handle and dead chickens come flying out*

Leroy and Elroy- * Grab them with their teeth*

Shizuka and Bakura-* Get hit with dead chickens*

Shizuka- Um sirs? we don't eat dead chickens.. Is it possible to eat something else?

Leroy- Why yes I am sorry you can have...* Is interupted by a Pointey*

Pointey- Sirs we are under attack by the...

A/N- Next story who are they being attacked by? And sorry it's short im reading the news for history. Like did you know theres a 2 year old chain smoker in Asia or the Discovery channel was being held hostage by a crazy dude? 


	5. its on

Disclaimer- Nope A/N- HI Peeps the word for the day is persnickety.  
...

Pointey- We are being attacked by * interupted by a high shrieky voice*

HSV- It is I * Steps forward to reveal a girl who looks like Tea but wearing jeans and a blue tanktop that has the saying Friendship is the strongest force on the plnet, even stronger than Chuck Norris*

Elroy-*Twirls mustache and speaks in creepy french accent* This is Friendship girl. Shes here because I wouldn't friend her on facebook, myspace *interupted*

Friendship girl- And you woldn.t fan me back on fanpop! Now ATTACK my cranberries!

Cranberries- *Shoot arrows and start singing to the tune of I love you* I love you you loveme lets grow up to be buddies!

Bakura -AHHHH it burns!

Elroy- * Gets hit with arrow and his eye pops out*

Shizuka- *Hands him a sparkly gold eyepatch*{ vampire!}

Bakura- Umm why were you carrying that around with you?

Shizuka- Oh this happens every other week. Last week she brought pickel throwing squirrels and the week before that she brought tree weasels that stole cookies* Goes to pick up eye but is stopped because a tree wease stole it!*

Tree weasel- Mwahahahahahaha* puts eye in bow with cookies*

Fairy that appeared out of nowhere- Want me to mail that for you hun'?* Looks oddly enough like Mai*

Tree Weasel- Yes*Hands her box*

Fairy that appeared out of nowhere- Nu-uh 3 stamps and a name

Tree weasel- Ugh fine.* Puts 3 stamps on* To Ayume here are the cookies i stole- uh i mean found. P.S There are noo i mean absolutly possitutley no UNICORN EYE in her so ya bye.* Hands to Fairy*  
...A/N So ya review please:) any way next chapter the war ends and dont forget persnickety is the word * stares at friend and starts laughing* Peace out fellow bishie lovers and HAPPY BELATED BDAY RYOU! 


End file.
